eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Oakston, Wisconsin
'Oakston, Wisconsin '''is a fictional town located in the United States of America's state of Wisconsin, and is the main setting for Total Drama: High School Edition. The town in the story is described as having a population (as of 2014) of 1,422 people, and is probably something like an average american city. Oakston is located by the coast of Wisconsin's Green Bay (the Bay, not the city), and as such does indeed sport a beach. It's also likely that around that part of the town fishing is popular (since it's not an ocean, but a Bay). Oakston's southern end has apartment buildings in it, and it's therefore likely that the area is the downtown region. Oakston is located in Oconto County, Wisconsin, but is very close to Brown County (where the city of Green Bay is located). History Oakston's history is not evaluated much during the story, but the place was likely founded sometime during the 1800's, and was most likely named for the Oak Tree. The main bit of history spoken of was the ''Weasel Rampage of 1892, showing the town was definitely founded sometime before 1892, and that there is a significant population of weasel's in the area where the town is located. This also implies that Weasels had a rampage throughout the entire town during the year of 1892 aswell, but this event was not explored much in the story. It could also mean the High School's football team rather than the actual animal itself. Other part of the town's history includes it's most famous residents being a local News anchor, a race car driver, and a Green Bay Packers player. Regions The town/city itself has many diffrent regions that look different from eachother, namely: '''Suburbs - '''Located in the northern end of the city, this is where most of the characters in the story live in, and is, of course, the suburb area. It is mostly residential area, but is also close to a supermarket, a simple park, some pharmacies, family owned businesses, the police station, and the fire department. The city's main high school is apparently just at the border between the suburbs and the main city area. It's also stated there is an elementary school somewhere in the suburban area. '''Center City - '''The center area of the city. Not much is known about this place aside from it is the general area where the courthouse and town hall are located at, both buildings being connected to eachother apparently. It's also known that this is where the local Hospital, rec center, and Doctor's offices are located at, as well as many fast food places. '''Downtown - '''The southern area of the city, this is where the apartment buildings are located, as are the elderly retirement homes, the city's main park, various commercial buildings, the movie theater, more pharmacies, and many fancy restaraunts. '''Coast - '''The coast area of the city, being the eastern part of it. It's not home to many, but is most likely home to various fisherman, It's most likely that fishing and tourism are the main things to do in this area of the city. It's also apparently the smallest main region of the city. '''Oakston Heights - '''The wealthiest part of the city, making up the western region. It is inhabitated by all of the richest residents, and is mostly made up of various large homes, a few estates, and even has it's own park. It also has it's own boxing gym located here. There is said to be a few pharmacies and restaraunts located here aswell. The biggest building located here though is the Oakston Mall. '''Outskirts - '''The dairy farm dominated outskirts of the city.